Depths of Danger/Transcript
This is the transcript of the Sonic X episode, "Depths of Danger". [The scene pans through several grayscale screenshots of the previous episode while two news voices comment on the incident.] : News voice 1: Dr. Eggman went head-to-head with Sonic but the hedgehog hammered him big time. Did he survive? : News voice 2: Did he escape? [The scene quickly pans to a naval armada and then the view of the Earth from outer space.] : Both news voices: Where is Dr. Eggman? [The scene pans to the White House where the President is conversing with his third assistant.] : President: Where is Dr. Eggman? I need to know if he survived the attack on his ship. : President's third assistant: We are searching the area near the crash site to see if there's any sign of him. : President: If we don't track down that madman, he's going to strike back. Find him! : President's third assistant: Right! [The President's third assistant turns around and leaves the office. After he leaves, the President sighs and turns to look out in the window. The scene changes to a seabed located deep underwater where the Egg Fort can be seen just lying by some rocks. Inside, Decoe whines as he try not to make a sound.] : Dr. Eggman: He he he he he! [Bocoe does the same thing Decoe is doing. Dr. Eggman is seen holding onto both Decoe and Bocoe.] : Decoe: Doctor- : Dr. Eggman: Quiet! Don't make a sound. There's a search team up there listening for us. If they hear us, we're done for. : Decoe: Sorry. [Outside, a naval submarine scouts through the water passing by the Egg Fort. While the trio breathe in relief, Eggman tosses Decoe and Bocoe out of his grip.] : Dr. Eggman: Now go outside and get this ship patched up, you lead heads! : Decoe: Outside? In the water? : Bocoe: But we will short-circuit. : Decoe: Not to mention rust. [The Sonic X opening theme "Gotta Go Fast" or "Sonic X" plays. At the Thorndyke Mansion's dining room, Chris, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese are there having lunch.] : Ella: Are you all ready for dessert? : Amy and Cream: Yeah! : Chuck: I'm glad you're here, I've got good news. : Tails: What kind of good news, Chuck? [Chuck enters with Mr. Tanaka who is holding a flat tile of passports.] : Chuck: I'm going to hand out some official documents issued by the government that you'll need to hang on to. : Tails: Documents? : Chuck: Yes. To verify your identity. : Amy: But what for? : Chuck: They'll help you prove who you are when you travel around. And for Tails, we have special licenses that allow him to fly any kind of aircraft he can build to any destination on the planet. : Tails: All these just to fly? : Chris: He never needed them before. : Chuck: Well, that's the price Tails and the others will have to pay for being made residents of this place. From now on, they're going to have to follow the same rules and regulations as the rest of us. [Amy opens her passport and takes a glance at it. She gets mad upon seeing her profile picture.] : Amy: I look terrible! : Mr. Tanaka: Really? : Chris: You do? : Cream: Let me see. : Amy: Why did they have to use this picture?! I look like a lunatic! : Mr. Tanaka: Now now, Ms. Amy. I wouldn't say it makes you look like a lunatic, exactly. : Amy: It makes me look like an insane, off-the-wall, out-of-control maniac! I hate it! : Sonic: Hey there, guys. What's all the excitement about in here? : Chuck: Sonic! Just in time. I've got your documents, too. Here, always keep this with you. [Chuck passes Sonic's documents to him.] : Sonic: Huh? What's this for? : Chris: It's a passport so you can go wherever you want whenever you want to. : Sonic: Pretty cool. I do like to travel. If I wanted to go wherever I want in this whole planet. It'd take me... [Sonic chuckles] about a day! [The scene changes to the garage where Sonic and his friends prepares to take off on the X Tornado.] : Amy: Bye everybody. : Cream: We'll see you later. : Ella: Now you be careful up there. No funny stuff. : Chris: Bye grandpa, I'll see ya! : Chuck: I'll be waiting. [The palm trees of the runway lean away from the runaway as the X Tornado takes off.] : Tails: X Tornado, take off! [Mr. Tanaka and Ella wave goodbye to the gang from below.] : Chuck: Tanaka, go keep an eye on Chris but make sure he doesn't see you. : Mr. Tanaka: Yes, sir. I will be invisible. [Up in the X Torando, Sonic is seen cruising outside the plane while Amy and Cream converse.] : Cream: Oh Amy, are we going to go somewhere that is sunny? : Amy: Uh huh. [Amy shows Cream the travel guide she's reading.] Look! The Grand Blue Sapphire Sea! This travel guide says it's one of the most beautiful places of the whole planet. I bet the sunsets are very romantic. : Chris: Hey Amy, do you read me? : Amy: Huh? : Chris: Check out the scenery down there. It's really pretty awesome. : Amy: I'm not looking. I only care about one thing: and that's getting to the Sea asap. : Chris: That's what I'm trying to tell you. We're flying over the Grand Blue Sapphire Sea right now. [Amy and Cream turn to the beautiful sights of the ocean below.] : Amy: Wow! The water looks amazing! : Cream: It's so beautiful... : Amy: Yeah! I wanna go swim! And go water-skiing too! : Cream: Let's all go sailing! : Chris: Yeah! I can't wait! : Tails: Hey, Chris. : Chris: What's wrong? : Tails: Check out the Chaos Emerald. [The Chaos Emerald is seen glowing brightly.] : Chris: Could it be another emerald? [The X Tornado starts shaking.] : Sonic: Hey, what's going on? : Tails: The same thing happened when we were flying over Diamond Stadium. And that means... : Cream: Since we're flying over water, there must be a Chaos Emerald underwater. : Amy: You're right, Cream. : Chris: Then we have to go find it. : Tails: Hang on, I see a landing spot. I'm gonna take us down. [After landing the X Tornado, the gang arrives at a coastal town.] : Sonic: Ahh... nice place here. [The gang sees several civilians turning their attention to them.] Let's try to keep a low profile here, okay guys? : Passer-by 1: Hey, isn't that Sonic the Hedgehog? : Passer-by 2: Yes, it is him. : Passer-by 3: I wonder what he's doing here. : Passer-by 4: Let's get his autograph! [Suddenly, a large crowd of the civilians all come rampaging and follow after the gang.] : Chris: Stampede! : Sonic: We better get out of here quick! [The gang seemingly outran the civilians and stop at a beach, huffing and puffing from their sprint.] : Chris: We can't escape crowds no matter where we go. : Amy: Being famous isn't any fun. I just wish we can blend in with the crowd but that seems impossible. : Cream: We all stick out too much. : Tails: It was a lot easier when we had to hide out at your house. : Chris: Well, at least we lost that crowd for a little while. : Amy: Yeah, why don't we all go for a swim while we have a chance? : Cream: Hey, didn't Sonic run here with us? Where did he go? : Chris: Maybe he decided to go look for that Chaos Emerald by himself. [Chris is then seen wondering around the beach in search of Sonic.] : Chris: Sonic! Where are you? Hey! Sonic! I wish he didn't have to do things on his own. : Sonic: You're talking about me? : Chris: So there you are. I thought you'd be looking for the Chaos Emerald, not taking it easy. : Sonic: That Chaos Emerald's out there somewhere but I can't find it unless if I can get to the bottom and stay there for a while. : Chris: Huh? Hmm... so the big problem is how to get you an air supply down there, right? Leave it to me! [Amy and Cream are seen swimming in the sea while Tails and Cheese rest by some rocks to catch the sun's rays. Chris then hands Sonic one end of a hose.] : Chris: Our problem's solved. Now you can get to the emerald. [Sonic sticks the end of the hose into his mouth.] : Sonic: I hope you're sticking the other end of this thing to a milkshake. : Chris: No, it's an air hose. I'll keep this end up here so you can breathe. Make sure you don't lose the hose or you'll be in trouble. : Sonic: Yeah, and how is air- Okay, I'll give it a shot. : Chris: Good luck, Sonic. [Sonic jumps into the water and walks along the seabed while breathing through the hose. Back at the surface, the hose holder drops into the water, causing it to be stuck behind some sea rocks that prevent Sonic from proceeding forwards. While Sonic tries to pull the hose holder out, Krab takes notice of this and lunges at Sonic, cutting the hose with its pincers. Sonic struggles for breath and Krab pinches his rear end as Sonic swims up to the surface. While Sonic reaches the surface, Krab pinches him again before falling back into the water. Chris then returns with a large bell.] : Chris: Here, this will work. You can bring air with you. It's a diving bell. See? : Sonic: This is the most dingling thing I've ever heard of. [Sonic returns underwater carrying the bell with him.] : Sonic: It's hot in here but it sure beats breathing through a hose. Only I can't see where in the water I'm going. I wish this thing had a window. [Sonic trips over a sea rock and the large bell traps him in.] Oh great, I'm stuck! This diving bell is useless! I can't even ring it to get help! [Sonic is somehow rescued back to surface.] : Sonic: Any more bright ideas? : Chris: We can't give up yet. There's gotta be some way to reach that emerald. [Chris strolls through the coastal town with Sonic and his friends.] If we're going to search underwater, the best way to go is to rent some scuba gear. You'll always need to use professional equipment or else diving can be really dangerous. [Sonic frowns at this. The gang then arrive at a diving shop to purchase the necessary equipment.] : Chris: We'll need five air tanks, plus flippers and a pair of goggles for me. I should have enough money with me to pay for all the diving equipment and the boat. How much will that all cost, sir? : Diving shop manager: Forget it. You don't owe me a dime. : Chris: Huh? : Diving shop manager: The government sent a notice to all shop owners that it would cover your bills as part of its "Sonic budget". So is there anything else I could get for you guys? : Chris: Um... : Diving shop manager: It might help if you told me what you are diving for. : Chris: We're going to see... Erhm, wow, this awesome ship model is exactly the one on that painting, right? : Diving shop manager: Oh yeah, they're the same. You see, this ship was lost at sea a long time ago and there's a legend it sank near here with a huge load of gold. Folks here think the legend is true. [Chris and the others leave the diving shop.] : Chris: Thanks. Let's go get the boat, guys. : Diving shop manager: Take care, and have fun! I hope they find what they're looking for. [Out at sea, Sonic and the others prepare themselves to dive.] : Amy: Don't worry Sonic. We'll be with you in case you get into trouble. : Chris: That's right. : Tails: But we know you'll do great down there. : Chris: Remember to take long deep breaths and you'll be okay. : Sonic: Right. : Chris: Then let's go. [Chris dives into the water first.] : Amy: You're all set, Sonic? : Sonic: Yep, let's dive! [Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream dive and follow Chris. The scene changes to another part of the ocean where the Egg Fort surfaces.] Sonicx english.png Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts